


Last Oneness before the robot dies (but without Kira)

by UtapriSkypeChat



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, UtaPri
Genre: Magic, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Robot, also this was a group effort, and several other fandoms that i would add in but i don't want to clog up tags, angryasians, anyhow here are some crackhead tags, but it's art, fun times amiright, hayato - Freeform, majorcharacterdeath, ohayahotriggerwarning, robotmurder, robuder, siostermention, that was done at like 3am in the morning over a skype call, this is a mess, tuypos, utapshuit, watrerfall, worldspaece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtapriSkypeChat/pseuds/UtapriSkypeChat
Summary: msasato is a thirsty t ho tand ai is all like mm let's get this bread gamrrseither way this is a crackfic and a half and we hope you enjoy





	Last Oneness before the robot dies (but without Kira)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so as mentioned in the tags this is such a crackfic but we put our flesh and blood into this so have fun  
> stay safe gucci gang minna-san  
> dab dab whip nae nae  
> y e e t h a w

Hijsiwkaema Masato was a righoteur man. He believed that he was kind, handsome and great in bed, all the qualityies someone who is righteous has, right? (Nadie[0s question mark is where her P is) Albeit, there was one thing that he couldn[t forbive, and that wax that he was a very daddy nissaan and he couldnot see his little imoutosister, hijsiiwkara Mai the spawn of Satan (secretly shining saotme), getting close to any man. No one. No matter who. Or well, man or ROBOT in this case. He was not going to let this pass.wwwwwwwwww

hijirkaww Masato was going to kisl Mikaze AI. Yep, he was going to kill him. He didn[t know how to yet, thoguh. So, to bet agias (ideas) he locked himslef in his room and summoned satan though a ritua (thruuuuuu)l. And then he got ideas, duh. But suddenly, Ranmaru[s bass was gone, well, there had to be sacrificeds right? But fuck Ranmaru because this is a Mikzzke Ai x Hijsikwara Masato fic. Anyways Ranmaru is an emo piece of wonderful person and his bass doesn[t matter because he doesn[t uses it as an oidol and every band he ever makes disbands so all he uses his bass for is putting it up his fuckngn  ass. So Rabnmaru doesn[0t matter.    
So, as we stated, Masato got ideas. And the best idea he got was taking Ai to the waterfall althoguh he didn[t understand how that could kill him. IOt[s not like he was a robot although we already stated that in the first paragraph but who cares about continuity. So, he was going to kill Mikzake Ai the normal human being ina  waterfall. The logical solution for that would be drowning him… but whaT IF he stabbed him instead? OR WAIT better yet> what if…. he drownsed him…. witha  knife.

Yeah,. Masato was great at this. He could dedicate his life to killing people with wonderful killing ideas like this. All that calligraphy real,y helpded.    
Masato: +wqalks to his senpaisa room (the Mikaze one) + +knockjs+    
Ai (the Mikaze one): +doing the do with Ren+ (and byyyyy doing the do, qw mean they are playing videogame s because that]s what they do and this[ta canon shit yo) +turns to the door+ (insert link to like the trivia for Ai or Ren that tbey play that videogame Loveril Fantasy shit and stuff ye) Honeypoip!

Masato: +whispers+ nani  the fuck

Ren: He mansa come in you asshole.

Masato: Oh. +comes in+ hey iA wanna take a steamty shower with me??? I MEAN +clears throat+    
Aio: {eroooooor100111}

Alois: hoheo tyaralna rondero taREL ol’e

kUURUDO: yes, YUA HAINESS

Masato: +clears tyhroaut agaon+ hey yo helloooo Shing gave me this jellooooo come with me. Now.    
HAYATO: oHAYAHOOO

Ren: Ichi wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhat the fuck.

Ai: +obviosuly ants theat yellow jello so he stands up and goes to the door+ +stops by the ddoorframe and tursnt to Ren+ i am groot

Ren: um bring me ssssssome whipped cream idk sexy sexy want to do it.    
Ai> aight

+taki time+

Ai: wheres the jello yo    
Taki-sama: greetingssssssss I AM MOANAAAAAAAA

Masato: shhh hes gonna find out I draages him here to kill him.

Ai: to what? who are you talking to xyou freaking nerd

Masato: uhhhh I prererer the term  _ weeaboo _

Ai: so? whsoa are yofu talking yto?   
Masato: my dead okaasaann Stan

Ai: Aaaand you todll her him they whatebeert that youre goint to kill me?

Masato: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no you misundeerstand (ista me mario{ I draaged you otu to smeamyyyy shoerdrjfhds (Ai dorago dora the explorer you to suteemy shawa)

Taki-sama: I WANT TO BE SHINIIIING

Shining: Me wa nani, desu

Ranging: SHINYYYYYYYYYYYY

Muses:  _ chiiiiiill~ _

Ai: -tamagochi noises-

Masato: LETTO ME FRY OWA ZA REINBOu

Muses: -restart-

Masato: I want to kell le ajne.

Ai: -doesnt exists-     
Taki-sama: LOOK AT THE COCONUT!!

everyone on the world in perfect harmony and unisosno: THE WHAT (its magic do not question it)

salasato: you still wan smemmy shaway (questions  maker)

Hatsune miku genderend: (inSTER RANDOM HATSUNE  MIKU SONG)

Memsato: what do I… oh righto, kiLL

mikakz -semp taki-sama you me now

Ai: -still updating- uhm

masssasassasaaszo: maybee he self diestruct bettonn

Ai: dun tuch my acc you fitjliy leith . where the ejloo yoo aaalall you do is being a dsiaspintydisjntment to yuoua familay

Mamamiaysato: My korko is broksen, now you have to DIEEEAA

REVENGAA!!

-attemts to stab the aoi-

Aska: ….bruh.

-naifo shatetres-

Taki-ama: YOR WELZOM

Masan: IMPOSSIBURUUU

WHY HE  HARDOK    
Aiaiaia: -uses hardener-

HAYATO USE OHAHYANO

HAYATO-SAMA: OIYOiOIYOIOYIOAHNAYHAHOOOO

Yansato: GUAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

…………..TCH.

I never thought i ave  to us emy ,  my finaru wepponon.

GO UN LEAS H  YOU FULL POWAAA

Emy: IMMA CHARGINGU MY LAZOOOOOOOORRR

Ai: HNNNNGH!! -falls like shoutan in 5th stage, with stile-

-lays unconyious un water because he forgot tu tunr off daydreem-

mammmmmmhhhdeliciousato: WCIITOSy!! I HACKED VVDEFE>ZATEDT H E AI

now my little imoutosister is sa-

Imoutousisert Mai aka the spawn of tashen: INIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHAMAAAAAAAAAAAASAMAKUN DESU

_GASPS-

U KILLUD HIME

WAHAY hAVE YOU RLLY KILLED M Y BOYFRIENDO

NUUUUUU ONIICHAMA SAMA KUN CHAN WHYYYY

Im love him.

INOCHAMA DOUUUUUSHIITEEEEE

-Ugly subbing, the one of that one baby you hear in the bus, ye that annoying screaming sobbing-

MAamsato: inuchama dah to do it mai…

Imouto siter chnasama: INUYASHASAM HPOW AM I GOION TO KISUU KISSHUU HIM kNOIWIW    
KISSU HUM HNOIWOWW

HEE DEEEED

inuyasato: Oh whoops I didnt knw that

I am in the bad here

KAAARL uhm I mean Imoutouchansamasister: I AM CONFUSED

YALL

I2G   
IMMA FIGHT

oniiyashasama!! I HATE YOU

BUT I HAVE AN IDEA!

find me anowa bopyu friendn   
oned with a cute butto aand better hooke rboots 

I liek

Mawasrasakawa: -LE GASP-

imoutouchn…. Imma can not do.

you arfed yoo yung for zis

too yung

yoosung

Mai: Im love yoosung he a fave

Hijirikawa-san: !!! BIG ONIISAMA CANNOT ALLOW    
-RUNS OFF-

the spawn: WAIT DONT LEVO ME BEHINDO

Ai: -regains concious snoss-

mai: -GAS-    
HE LIV

ONIISAMA BURN BEFORE IT LAYS EGGS

Ransato: -RUNS BACK-

NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (All te question markers)

Maya: HIDE THE BOYDD

Hidesataao: I NOW

IMMA MAKE OUT WITH HIM UNTIL HE VANISHES WFROM EXISTENS

And then, Maato steepds forwardss to the body, wraaped it hgently in his arms and leaneed in to press his lips aghaisnt the body[0s. Ai compained that he didn0t think that he[s programmed that way, but Mamsasot didn[t care. He loved thatg robot, he had leanrt to lvoed that robot, and he was gfoing to prove it by making out esdiy6h it. Dead or nbot.

The lfkeless body of Mizake Ai (wow, we have Kisaragi Aine[s lifeless body and Mikaze Ai[s lifeless bnody what are we godng with our lifves) gave in and parted hsi lifeslss lips to let Amksaaaot[s tongue explolre his lifeslss motyuh.    
It ws beaufitul and orgasmic.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> gomennasai minna-san ^^;;;;;;; 
> 
> lolol jk kneel before us kono gumin-yo
> 
> uwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwu
> 
> from us complete and utter fucking crakcheads: nadie (main crackhead 1), checkers (main crackhead 2), sam (chaotic energy), emily (good but sinful), levi (the poor boy who wrote these notes), jamie (innocent and confused bystander)


End file.
